


百目

by PaleScarlet



Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleScarlet/pseuds/PaleScarlet
Summary: 触手前提下的本薄荷滴滴 ntr注意私设薄荷海鲜过敏有马丁琴薄荷/康斯坦丁薄荷/all薄荷提及时间线是42话的最后一只蜘蛛人带走了薄荷设定意志检定未通过，处于半昏迷状态。注意：“百目”为“泪眼”的后续篇，故在这篇设定里薄荷的双腿仍然处于骨裂状态。
Relationships: all薄荷, 康斯坦丁薄荷, 本薄荷, 触手薄荷, 马丁琴薄荷
Kudos: 5





	百目

“你身上......有我爸爸的味道......”

最后剩下的一只蜘蛛人以一种扭曲的姿态立在死去的同伴中间，怔怔看着靠在墙角意识模糊的薄荷，黑底红边的长袍下传来人类少女的声音。

眼睛被鲜血糊住的薄荷看不清面前的景象，只听见少女提及“爸爸”的时候费力地转了转眼珠，犹疑着道，“你是...文森特...死而复生的...?”

文森特这个名字显然让蜘蛛人确定了什么，只见她迈着八条腿挪动到浑身是血的伤员身边，凑近他的手仔细嗅闻；片刻后她发出等同于指甲划过黑板般瘆人的嘶叫，又寻着气味飞速挪向所罗门与罗宾。

“是你们杀了我爸爸！是你们！”她用尖利的爪子撕扯着兜帽，将这段话不停重复。

同时。教堂地下室。

昏暗的房间中央直立着一个巨大的培养皿，除去充斥其中的透明液体，大约有十几根类似章鱼的触须挤在其中；暗红色的触手周身遍布眼状的吸盘，部分吸盘正在玩耍着吸住透明的玻璃容器，时不时大力收缩，玻璃容器就发出令人担心的咔咔声。

康斯坦丁耐心地一遍遍听着马丁琴重复的牢骚，一面用灵感感应着蜘蛛人的动向；马丁还在说着他对本的怨恨，以及“想让本失去一切”的决心，缺乏休息而泛着血红的眼执着地望向培养皿中扭动缠绕的“生物”；而感应到什么的神父叹息一声，“你看触手生物做什么？马丁？”

神父用手抚上他的眼睛试图说服马丁去休息。

“我试过用魔法杀人的感觉，没有挣扎，没有负罪感，就像小时候用沸水烫死一窝蚂蚁一样，简直就是单纯的快乐，无上的享受！可是那过程太快了，你明白吗......对于本，我想用缓慢而充满恐惧的处决......你看，你看，这种超自然生物显然满足我的一切幻想啊！”

“你够了！现在你最需要休息！”

“早晚，有一天，早晚我要让他也失去一切！下地狱吧......全都......去死！”

马丁琴的双眼慢慢合拢。

康斯坦丁在胸口缓缓画了一个十字，抬眼看向有破壁而出倾向的触手生物；随后下定了什么决心似的对蜘蛛人下达了新的指令。

“把你第一个闻的人带回来。”

听到指令的蜘蛛人下一刻就开始了行动——她开始不断地吐丝以把薄荷卷起来；焦急的队友试图射击蜘蛛人，然而怪物像是有自我思想般把薄荷翻过来挡在了自己与枪口中间。罗宾并不想把自己的好友当场击毙，只得一边干瞪眼一面进行无谓的咒骂。

僵持间蜘蛛已将薄荷打包完毕，衔住就要往门外移；她在看见一群黑风衣走进来以后果断改变了路线，顺着刚才在玻璃上打出的大洞，从窗户一跃而出，飞快向教堂的方向行进。

本一进来就面对着破窗而出的怪物，满地的红黄染料和2个嗷嗷大叫的调查员。

监视器屏幕上的点突然不动了，看样子是掉出来落在街上了——然后本听见它被汽车碾碎的声音。

本不太高兴。

“你看。”

马丁琴隐隐听见有人低声念他的名字。

他睁开眼睛，扶住头疼欲裂的脑袋望向前方，看到了这样一番景象：他执着于用来复仇的触手生物已经破壳而出，此刻正就着粘液在地板上蠕作一团；死而复生的蜘蛛人退到一边放下一个“包裹”，被蛛丝纠缠的人双腿呈现不自然的反向弯曲，仔细观察能够发现膝盖骨不翼而飞，只剩下两个鲜红色的空洞；鲜血覆盖的眼睛不再眨动，手腕脚踝被勒得出了红痕，和死了没有区别。

马丁琴兴奋到从床上坐了起来，然而看清来人以后情绪又转变成了愤怒：“别想骗我！这很明显不可能是本！”

“Hush......安静，安静。虽然不是，不过效果也不差——这是他重要的东西。”

“重要的东西......”

说话间触手已经游移而上将薄荷举了起来，衣物的纤维很快被溶液降解掉，暴露在空气中的皮肤泛上不正常的红色。

康斯坦丁敏锐地捕捉到薄荷身体状况的异常，触手游过之处马上浮现的细小红点证实了他关于海鲜过敏的猜想；仍存悲悯之心的神父抬手想阻止这可能给人带来极大痛苦的死亡方式，然而马丁大力捏住了神父上抬的手，神情疯狂。

“就这样——就这样，很好！反正早晚都是要死的......都要死的！我要看着他，给他绝望，给他希望，让他自由又再次抓回来，然后在本的面前把他毁掉，就像他曾做的一样......我要这么做，康斯坦丁！”

瘦弱的调查员已经被悬在空中许久，触手将他调整成头朝下的姿势，涌入头颅的血液让薄荷重新清醒过来。

胸口好疼...什么东西滑腻腻的贴在身上......

自己好像过敏了，浑身的毛孔叫嚣着痒。不明物体缠绕过来，用吸盘吸住他的身体缓慢攀升，还有另外的几根缠上他的手臂与断掉的腿。

浑身发烫的过敏反应让薄荷极其难受，吸盘仍然不知疲倦地吸着他的脚心和前胸。

然后其中一只吸住了他的乳尖。

薄荷不过刚看清站在自己面前的二人是谁，下一秒就感受到从左胸传来的酥麻；较细的触手先是在乳晕周围蹭着，试探般戳刺着那个圆点，随后模仿舌头的动态舔舐着。

他不适地转动身体——然后被更多的触手强行扭转了回来送到捕猎者面前，似乎对薄荷逃离的行为很不满，那只玩弄红点的触手侧过来，用吸盘吸住了左边。它的力气很大，吸盘里面也是别有洞天，柔软的橡胶触感的凸起靠在孔隙边缘旋转着，同时细如发丝的又一根刺径直穿刺伸进了乳尖上的小孔，开始向内注入液体。

强烈的饱胀感逐渐蚕食了调查员的意识，终于来自另一边凸起的刺激让他忘掉了矜持哼唧出声；一边的触手找准机会往他唇间伸去，像是充气一般膨胀起来顿时填满了他的口腔，短暂的“呜啊——”声音过后就只听得见从触手缝隙里挤出的咕咕水声。

胸前满满的沉重起来了......里面好像被灌满了东西，酥麻饱满，混合着皮肤下面涌动的刺激；触手在孔内进出带来刺痛，两团拟态的乳汁涨得他简直要疯掉，满脑子除了想要释放以外一片空白；过度的刺激让他身后的小穴逐渐湿润，似乎随着胸型的转变，他蒸腾的不得满足的欲望也成了妓女般下贱的渴望。

放过我...求你.....

薄荷的眼泪不受控制地滑落。

康斯坦丁不知是因为困倦还是不忍已经退出了房间，剩下马丁琴保持着狂喜的表情注视接下来的一切。他看见少年平坦的胸部已经变了形，闭着含泪的流光溢彩的眼睛不愿看自己的惨状；过去舌灿莲花的小嘴除了被搅动发出的水声再说不出一个字，唇角甚至被粗大的触手撑到开裂；残缺的膝盖周围满满地缠绕着触手，整个人被带离地面呈现悬浮的状态，触手正在朝他下身蜿蜒而上......

太美妙了，果然太美妙了，他想。如果不弄死而占为己有的话，好像也不错的吧。

那就……

触手灌进口中的粘液意外地使调查员保持了一定程度的清醒，这使得他无能为力地感受着全身遭受的侵略；由于看不见而更加高度敏感的身体越发泛红，肉眼可见的粗大柱状物体收缩着吸住雪白色的臀瓣揉捏，红印乍然浮现；然后它在湿润的小穴周边抚摸着转了一圈，感受到上方传来的震颤后像是获得鼓励般一头撞了进去。

正常人小臂粗细的粘滑触手毫不费力地挤进了甬道，胸前和后穴同时传来的强烈感觉使薄荷欲哭无泪，想要逃离却被触手紧紧捆住，只能动弹不得地红着眼角被触手干到哭；似乎还不是很满足，被软肉包围住的触手甚至大力蠕动起来，不时擦过敏感点，使调查员的躯干微微紧绷。

口中的触手在这时候抽了出去，紧接着包裹上他前面挺立的器官。

马丁琴听着哀鸣从薄荷还未恢复的嗓子里崩溃而出，心下一动，拿起手机拨打了本的电话。

“薄荷？”

电话对面传来哭求的声音，“挂，挂掉，不要让他听见......求，求你......呜！”

“你在哪？是谁拿着电话？”

“......好疼......住手，啊......停下！......”

本瞬间觉得怕不是有谁在切割薄荷，整个人当时就不淡定了；然而电话对面的声音和前几天从自己身下发出的声音如此相似，音调也和那晚如出一辙，“能够说话吗？薄荷？”

听筒里再次传来拔高的哭叫，夹带满溢出来的恐惧；对方在这时候掐断了电话。

本的脸黑得像煤炭。

薄荷觉得自己已经被填满到了极限，无论是身前还是身后；然而不知满足的触手还在继续向他体内深入，旋转扭曲，偶尔用吸盘啜一下某块温软的地方，被绞紧了就稍微停顿一会，然后继续深入；前端的触手甚至比人类的手更有经验，又是撸动又是戳刺地一股脑招呼给受害者，过分到两只吸盘像口器一样包裹着小袋吸吮。

人类不可能同时刺激那么多地方，然而触手可以；故此刻马丁看到的是这样一番景象：调查员胸前坠胀，乳尖前端泛着白色，有部分液体从胸前流到平坦的腹部，然后接下来的轨迹被那只缠绕着小薄荷作乱的怪物打断，柱身微微颤抖着，另一根更细更小的正准备向内钻入；小袋仍旧被触手的吸盘蹂躏，尚能动作的大腿打着颤，从顶端流下粘液，无力地空蹬着，换来更多触手猛力缠绕；漂亮的眼睛微闭着，而苍白的嘴唇似乎在念叨什么......

仔细去听的话，是断断续续的“本”的发音。

大小合适的吸盘呼地一下贴在了前列腺上，然后开始再次用相同的战术出击；然而不同于胸口的点，刺激这里带来的是灭顶的欲望和快感。

后腰几近抽筋，浑身的脉络都抽动着，尽管恐惧仍然萦绕在心底，意识却越发模糊；薄荷的嗓子已经哑到再叫不出声音，后面的吸盘收缩揉捏着，一波更甚一波的浪潮使他缩紧了脚趾，发出无意义的求饶。

更深处的触手还在时浅时深地顶动着，还有保持托举动作的一只抬起调查员软得快要断掉的腰肢，里外接应，让触手趁人不备滑入更深的地方。

白光渐进，前端开始冒出透明的液体，然而此时伺机待发的触须深入了前端的小孔；恍若一刹那坠入地狱，被玩坏的薄荷眼睛已然泛白，即将绽放的烟花被不速之客困在身体里面。

难受...好难受。

他试着发出嘶哑的声音，没有注意到后穴的触手从中断开，就这样留在了里面。

恰恰好吸附在前列腺上的触手很快缩成一个透明的小点，仍然附着在那块软肉上，偶尔蠕动一番，引起寄主再一次的颤抖；剩余的怪物将寄主放在地上，马丁琴走上前来，用食指在薄荷仍然饱满的胸前戳了几下。

“知道吗，亚洲矮子，你怀上了一个怪物。”他狞笑着说道。

“......?”

后穴的透明寄生物体仍然紧紧吸附着，薄荷不能停止前端不断流下的液体，以及不停分泌的透明润滑剂。

“一天，最多一天；蜘蛛和海怪的结合体将从你身上诞下———”马丁从地上把人拽起来，看了看他发抖的双腿和低着头不断的喘息，“现在我可以让你回去了。”

“你不兴奋吗矮子？你的孩子将助我毁灭世界啊。”

罪魁祸首的恶人和触手生物不知何时已经遁入黑暗；地下室的门大开着，黑帮教父的皮靴声渐远渐近响了起来。

薄荷趴在地上，神情呆滞地望向腹部。

身陷绝境的专业侦探没有失去思考的能力，兽医经验告诉他寄生虫离开母体会大概率死亡；几乎在一瞬间薄荷就决定了他见到本的第一句话要说什么，双手仍然颤抖着，废掉的双腿也没有可能再站起来。

本举着枪冲了进来，伸出手就要抱起薄荷。

他想抱薄荷。想把头埋到黑色温软的头发中间，想把小只的薄荷带回去好好清洗好好照看再不虐待，想保护他和他的队伍，给他们自己能提供的一切，一切都做完之后，用毕生温柔亲亲他，揉进胸膛。

他要这么做。

“别...别动......”

薄荷制止了本伸来的手，把丢在地上的手枪捡起来塞到他手里。

“怎么？”

薄荷示意他蹲下，然后扳着本的手对准了自己的腹部。

“向我开枪，本。向我开枪。“他说。

本愕然，不知道为什么会突然变成这样；薄荷已然合上眼睛。

暗处有一台电脑。

电脑上显示的监控视频停在闹剧开始的地方。


End file.
